A Valentine's Day Fic
by Reusch17
Summary: As with many of my stories the title says it all. It's just fluff. Sweet Haruka and Michiru fluff.


**A/N- I know, I know… I should be working on "Living", but come on I had to do a Valentine's Day fic. So while I enjoy "Single's awareness day" I thought I would let Haruka and Michiru enjoy "Valentine's day". Hope you enjoy it as well! ;)**

**Oh and I don't own anything… yet.**

Silence and darkness encompassed the master bedroom of the Tenoh/Kaiou residence and Michiru rolled over in bed, pawing at the other side of it in an attempt to bring her personal heater closer to her cold body. She frowned and opened her eyes to find that she was the only one occupying the bed. She looked at the clock that sat on Haruka's side and wondered what Haruka was doing up at 5am. She was curious, but also still tired so she pulled all the comforters over herself and fell back asleep.

Around 8am Michiru finally roused herself from her slumber and threw a robe on herself. She then went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She walked in the kitchen and was immediately attacked by Hotaru.

"Michiru-mama… look what I got!" The little black haired girl jumped around excitedly while waving something in the air. Michiru placed her hands on the bouncy five years old child so she could see what she was holding. It turned out to be one of those stuffed white bears that was holding a heart in its front paws with the words _'I love you'_ written on it.

"Who got you that?" Michiru asked as she walked over to the kitchen table where Setsuna was seated.

"From Haruka." Setsuna answered and pointed to the table where three slim, glass vases stood in the middle of the table with a different colored rose in each one.

The first was a white one that had a card attached to it that read, "To my innocent little firefly, Happy Valentine's day. Love Haruka-Papa." Michiru smiled as she read this. The next one in line was a yellow rose. Its card read "To my best friend, Happy Valentine's day. Love Haruka." The last rose was red and addressed to Michiru. "To the love of my life… Meet me on the front steps at 6pm for your gift. Love Haruka."

"It seems that that she has something big planned for you." Setsuna said as she got up from the table to get another cup of tea. Michiru smiled at this.

"She always does."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 5pm and Michiru was standing outside on the front steps of their house. She was glad that it was a fairly warm day. She was quite comfortable in her red dress, and black shawl. She gasped when she felt her purse vibrate and relaxed when she realized it was her phone. She took it out, flipped it open and placed it to her ear.

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Happy Valentine's day love." Came the husky reply.

"Happy Valentine's day to you." She giggled. "Where are you? I thought you were going to meet me on the front steps?"

"Change in plans. Look to your right." Michiru did as she was asked and was surprised when she saw a little white sign that had been hammered into the ground. She walked over to it. "Do you see it?" Haruka asked over the phone.

"Yes." Michiru said as she continues walking towards the sign.

"Good. Just follow the directions." Before Michiru could say anything else she heard the dial tone indicating that Haruka had hung up.

She was now standing right in front of the sign and could see the there was an arrow on it and underneath that a note. _'Follow this to your heart's desire.' _

Michiru did as she was instructed and started walking down their property, towards their private beach. Every 40-50 feet she found another sign with an arrow on it. Finally after walking for about ten minutes Michiru could make out something in the distance. When she finally got close enough to make everything out she gasped.

A canopy had been erected and bordered with tiny white lights. Underneath it sat a small round table adorned with a red tablecloth, a single lit candle and a beautifully prepared meal. Two chairs were pulled out, ready to be occupied at any moment and an ice bucket sat to the side chilling a bottle of white wine. She stepped closer and could hear soft music, that she recognized as one of her own cd's, coming from somewhere near by. She was so engrossed by the sight before her; she did not hear the soft sound of sand being displaced behind her. She started slightly when two warm hands wrapped around her waist, but relaxed when she heard the low voice of her lover in her ear.

"Happy Valentine's day Michi." Michiru shivered as the warm breath hit her neck. She turned around to face Haruka, who looked handsome in her tux.

"Happy Valentine's day Ruka." She placed a soft, teasing kiss on Haruka's lips. Haruka savoured it, but was disappointed when Michiru drew away. She pouted and Michiru laughed at her. "Well we should eat the food you prepared before it gets cold, shouldn't we?" Haruka smirked at her.

"Of course." She led Michiru to the table and they both took their seats.

"Ruka how did you manage to prepare all this?" Michiru asked as she looked at the exquisite meal before her. Haruka let out a sort of embarrassed laugh.

"Well sad to say I did not actually cook it… Setsuna did."

"What? When?"

"About an hour ago. She was finished cooking at 6pm precisely."

"So she wasn't cooking for her and Hotaru."

"No they're actually going out tonight… so that we'll have the place to ourselves later." Haruka said in a seductive voice. "After I called you I ran up to the house, grabbed the food and then ran back down. Didn't you wonder why I had you take the long way down to this spot on the beach?" Michiru thought about it and Haruka was right. If she had gone left the travel time to this particular spot on the beach was less then half. Haruka would have had plenty of time to go there an back before Michiru had made it here.

"You never cease to amaze me." She said as she picked up her wine glass. Haruka did the same.

"I have the best inspiration." Michiru blushed at the comment. "To us." Haruka continued and touched her glass to Michiru's.

They ate their dinner in a comfortable silence, both enjoying the delicious meal that Setsuna had prepared. When they were done Haruka Stood up and offered her hand to Michiru, who accepted and stood up as well. Haruka then pulled a tiny remote out of her pocket and pointed it behind Michiru. The music increased in volume and Haruka led Michiru in a dance on the now starlit beach.

After they had tired of dancing Haruka led them, the quick way, back up to the house saying that she would clean everything up later. When they reached the house they were pleased to see that it was vacant. As soon as they were in the door Michiru pushed Haruka against the wall and kissed her passionately. When they broke Haruka was both shocked and pleased as she looked down at her lover.

"It's time for me to give you my gift." Michiru said as she kissed Haruka again.

Somehow they made it up to the bedroom without parting lips much, but leaving a trail of clothes behind them. Shawl and tie littered the stairs… Jacket on the hall floor… shoes in the doorway, and the rest were strewn across the bedroom floor.

The moonlight shone through the window on two sweaty, tired bodies as they lay embracing each other. Haruka gently stroked Michiru's hair with one hand, while the other rested on Michiru's arm which lay across her stomach. Michiru sighed as she rested her head on Haruka's chest. Both of them were completely content at that moment.

"I love you Michi."

"I Love you too Ruka."

The End

**A/N- So I hope you guys liked it. Like all my other fics it's just a wad of fluff… but that's the way I like it. I hope that everyone who has a special someone enjoys a wonderful Valentine 's Day… as for the singles like me, don't worry. There's someone out there for you. Till then feel free to join my singles club where I reign as president. Official club t-shirts will be sent out later. ;)**


End file.
